


My OTP One-Shots

by wannypantii



Category: Assassination Classroom, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Haikyuu!!, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everything is SFW, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, each chapter is a different ship, fight me, i will go down with all of these ships, probably a lotta vine refrences, we have fun here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: the title says it all ;))))))))done:tododekumineta x deathdenki x himselfkiribakuchibayamikagehinaoumamikirikamidrafts- komahinanami, kirihina/asagiriwriting-soukoku, amasai





	1. war ft. uraraka (tododeku)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 2:30 am and i swear to god i could eat at least 5 whole tubs of coffee ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> todoroki, midoriya, and uraraka are all roomates uwu  
> idea from OTP Prompts on tumblr! idea is credit to them!!

"Last stop, the grocery store!"

"Izuku, why are you so excited about going to the store?"

A light pink dusted Midoriya's cheeks, as he was still getting used to getting called by his first name. 

"And why did we bring Uraraka with us?" Todoroki questioned further.

"Watch it young man, or else I won't be your future baby's godmother," Uraraka said and giggled.

Todoroki smiled and glanced over to his left. To no surprise, Midoriya's face was as red as cherry. They were planning to adopt a girl in the near future, though Midoriya argued that they should adopt a boy instead just so they could be called "The Boy Family". Todoroki, Uraraka, and Iida were all against it. Heck, even Bakugou was against it. When Midoriya asked him what he thought, he said "I don't want your new family to become a meme, Deku. It doesn't need to have two layers of shit. You're enough." Kirishima laughed in the background of their apartment. Midoriya had to admit that it was a little funny, even though he got roasted hotter than Todoroki's flames.

* * *

Once the three arrived at the store, they all immediately ran into the snacks isle. First they hit up the chips. Midoriya pulled a bag of vinegar chips off the shelf. Todoroki gasped.

"I thought you were bae," he scoffed. "Turns out you're just fam."

"Shouto, we've been engaged for seven months."

Uraraka covered her mouth and tried to keep a laugh from escaping between her hands.

"Yeah, okay, but sour cream and onion are much better," Todoroki said, crossing his arms. 

Midoriya blinked and laughed. "Are you kidding me? Vinegar is superior to all of the chip flavors."

"Vinegar is digusting. It taste as if Satan took a shit on fried rice that was covered in salt and vegemite," Todoroki shot back. Uraraka laughed. "Todoroki, did you mean to make that rhyme?" Midoriya laughed again.

"Sour cream and onion tastes like...like..."

"Like good! I'm glad you agree!" Todoroki took the bag of vinegar chips out of Midoriya's hands and replaced it with a bag of sour cream and onion. 

"Okay, you win Todoroki. But now the next time we have to go shopping, you have to do it all," Midorya said while putting the bag in the basket and smirking. Todoroki placed a kiss on Midoriya's forehead and said, "Alright, broccoli boy."

 

As they left the chip isle to go get other things, Uraraka thought to herself,

_Personally, I prefer barbecue chips._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while i was writing, i put on a 2-hour thomas sanders vine compilation and i got way too distracted


	2. my fuckin otp (mineta x death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking kill me

“death-senpai i-i...” mineta stammered and blushed. cherry blossoms fell from the tree above them. death-senpai leaned in towards mineta.

“i love you so much, mineta-kun,” death-senpai said as he closed the gap between the two. their mouths moved agains each other and death senpai poked his tongue in mineta-kun’s mouth. a low moan escaped mineta-kun. they pulled away and a trail of saliva connected them.

“oh~death-senpai~” mineta said more or less seductively. they went back into the kiss more rough than before. death-senpai grabbed mineta-kun’s hips. the kiss escalated into something more passionate and lust filled.

 

and then the tree fell on them and killed them both and when it happened yaoyorozu looked up at the sky and said “he’s dead. i felt it.” then every girl in the whole school clapped. the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry


	3. you gotta love yourself (denki x himself)

denki looked in the mirror and smirked as he slicked his hair back with his hand. 

“you’re real fucking handsome.”


	4. lust (kiribaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they’re aged up in this story and they’re roommates!!! (oh my god they were roommates) because kirishima had no where to live and since bakugou was ~madly~ in love with him, he invited kiri to live with him  
> ꉂ ೭(˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)౨”  
> also they’ve already confessed and stuff because im too lazy to right that

“Bakugou, wha-“

Bakugou grabbed Kirishima’s hand, pulled him close, and picked him up. He quickly straddled Kiri’s legs around his waist and gently placed his hand around the other’s chin. 

“You’re allowed to call me Katsuki, shit for hair. And don't fucking act all shy about it when you do,” Bakugou said quietly, brushing his thumb over Kirishima’s lips. Kirishima turned a light pink as Katsuki somewhat turned him on. The explosion boy smirked as he saw the other turn a different color and leaned in, making their foreheads touch.

"Alright, Katsuki," Kirishima said, as he smiled a toothy grin and showed off his unnatural sharp teeth. Kastuki suddenly connected the space between them as he slowly let Kirishima stand on his own. Kirishima then pulled away, smiling again.

"You can call me Eijirou as well. Sorry if I didn't make that clear already." Katsuki groaned as he crossed his arms.

"Why does the last part of your name have sound like Yaoyorozu's girlfriend's name? It makes me scared that I'm actually straight and not real fucking gay."

Eijirou laughed and gave Katsuki a lil peck on the lips. "Well, technically, Jirou is a lesbian so she  _is_ gay. Specifically for Yaoyorozu. She would never kiss you anyway." 

At that response, Eijirou thought explosions would start popping around him. But then, the most unexpected thing happened. Katsuki _smiled_. Like, a  ** _real_** smile. It was sincere, like he was...actually happy. It wasn't a menacing grin like he was getting really to blow up Midoriya. His crimson red eyes softened and for once, the redhead could see their beautiful color without them scowling. Another blush spread across Eijirou's face, as that was the first time he had ever saw his best friend-no-his  _boyfriend_ smile like he was really happy. Both boys felt themselves relax and feel a lot more comfortable than they have in a long time. Being a hero can sometimes be uncomfortable with the fangirls and fanboys almost constantly surrounding you whenever you're out in public. Eijirou suddenly put both of his hands on Katsuki's shoulders and started to slowly walk towards his bedroom while gently pushing Katsuki with him. Ruby red eyes looked into crimson red eyes and found nothing but lust and love. Katsuki smirked and Eijirou smiled as they got to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, surrounding them in nothing but darkness and their own aura of love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on this episode of "i obsess over bakugou character development and kiribaku: KATSUKI SHOWS EMOTIONS!"  
> sorry if the ending is rushed i was very tired ill dO a better job i sWEAR MOM NEXT TIME-and wow, this finally fucking reached 1,000+ words.  
> *looks into the camera like on the office, unamused*
> 
> edit made the next day: HOLY FUCK I JUST REALISED I WROTE "RIGHT" INSTEAD OF "WRITE" IM SCREAMING IM JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT LIKE THAT SSJSJSJZZSSGSGSS


	5. she didnt throw away her shot (chibayami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even know what their ship name is but theyre one of the only pairs i like. i kinda like karmagisa but?????? i don't???????????????????? a lot of their fanart is really steamy like i get it theyre gay but theyre in their third year of middle school. please stop sexualizing underage characters,,,,,,,,anyways chibayami is vv pure i would die for them  
> and yes, I used a Hamilton lyric for the title.

Hayami aimed her gun at the target that was painted to look like Koro-Sensei. She fired. The fake bullet wasn't a centimeter off the center mark.

"Woah! That was amazing, Hayami!" Kayano cried out. Kayano, Kataoka, and Okuda gathered around her for a minute, complimenting the sniper.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Mr. Karasuma looking down at her. 

"That was good work," He shifted his gaze to three girls in front of them. "Get back to work, you three." The girls nodded and jogged back to where they were standing before. Mr. Karasuma gave Hayami a thumbs and walked back to the sidelines to watch the rest of the class. The orange-pink haired girl turned and continued to fire at the Koro-Sensei target.

* * *

"Hayami."

She heard her name be called out behind her as she walked back to their classroom. Firing practice was now over and 3-E was heading back for English with Bitch-Sensei. Hayami looked behind her to find Chiba. 

"Oh. Hi, Chiba," she said, looking at the boy before her. They both stood there for a moment. not knowing what to say.

 _He clearly wants something, or else he wouldn't have just called my name,_ Hayami thought.

Chiba took a breath and looked at the ground. He parted his lips to speak. "Thatshotyoufiredearlierwasreallygooddoyouwannagooutwithme?"

"Yes."

Chiba looked up at Hayami. "Really?"

Hayami smiled. "Sure."

A light blush spread across the boy's cheeks. According to pretty much everyone in 3-E, no one has ever really seen Hayami smile. 

"That superhero movie came out a couple days ago. Is 8 o'clock on Saturday okay?" Hayami asked.

"Y-yeah," Chiba replied. He smiled. The girl walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled once more.

"I can't wait."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie they saw was the bnha movie


	6. whats better than this? guys bein dudes (kagehina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I hate myself.

_**SMORK** _

 

Hinata spiked the ball to the ground in his and Kageyama's signature fast attack. Both boys smiled as they gave each other a high five. Suddenly, Hinata felt the other's fingers wrap around his slightly smaller hand. Kageyama kissed the top of sunshine man's hand. Sunshine man felt heat crawl up his face as he watched his number 9 jog back to the setter's spot. Kageyama smiled at Hinata as he stood there, stunned.

 

~~Does Kageyama is gay?~~


	7. mMM OHMIGOD, STOP FUCKIN LYIN- (oumami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is rushing around to get to work or else he’ll be fired, but a certain avocado comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept telling myself that i ouldn't write a danganronpa one-shot because i still have a stage dorks one and a karmagisa one save in my drafts but no! i just h a d to write an oumami one.
> 
> just saying, they would be terrible fucking parents. and that's the tea.
> 
> ive never played the games because i don't have enough money for it,,,,and i don't think they made them sutible for play station 3? i only know about this hellhole called v3 because of the internet. sorry if they’re too ooc.
> 
> extra notes for this chapter:  
> my boys are aged up. btw, the killing game never happened, though they are still friends with kaede, shuichi, and the others. they probably just met on a game show or something lmao  
> also!!!! THEY. GO. TO. AN. ART. COLLEGE. SJSJSJSJSJSJSKJSKSJSKJ. artist!oumami is literally why i live

Kokichi Ouma woke up at 6:30 sharp every morning to make it to work on time.

Today, he woke up half an hour later. Kokichi wasn't really one of those types of people to panic over being late. However, when he did panic, it was bad. Sure his job at some on-campus bookstore wasn't the best, but it was what made him money, even if he could only buy cheap ramen that came in plastic cups and a couple pens.

Kokichi frantically ran around his dorm room, trying to get himself ready. He was in panic mode. His boss was most likely the most strict person Kokichi had ever met in his life. Put books of the wrong shelf? Fired. Caught slacking off in the break room? Fired. Late by ten minutes or longer? Fired. By the time his roommate, Rantaro, rolled out of bed, Kokichi was almost out the door.

"Rantaro holy SHIT. Why can't you wake up earlier, my love?" Kokichi asked, sweating from running around. Rantaro looked at him, grabbing something off the table and putting it in his pocket. Rantaro smirked the tiniest bit.

"Ouma, its okay. If you get fired from you job now, you can apply for a new one. I know of several places who are looking for someone new to hire. Oh, and before you leave, did you forget anything?" The avocado asked, hoping that the eggplant would remember his fucking wallet.

A light went on in Kokichi’s head as he smirked and kissed Rantaro on the cheek in one swift motion. Both boys went some shade of red, Rantaro’s being a fair red and Kokichi’s only being light red.

”I-I meant this, but thanks,” Rantaro stammered, smiling shyly and taking the other’s wallet out of his pocket.

”Shut up, you enjoyed it,” Kokichi said, crossing his arms.

Rantaro’s blush got slightly darker. “You got me there.”

”Nihihihi~ See you later, my lovely avocado!” 

Rantaro sighed a “buh-bye” and Kokichi closed the door, skipping to his job, forgetting about the lecture he was about to get, followed by getting fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goddamnit ouma
> 
>  
> 
> the prompt is from OTP Prompts on tumblr!! this idea is not mine! im not creative enough to come up with these ideas.


	18. updates (yes, again)

hi

sorry about this 

uh,,

ill be taking a break from this fic for a while 

im definitely going to be coming back though 

mostly because there’s a soukoku thing id like to write that has to do with christmas 

but on the plus side, this got popular

2,000+ hits? 100+ kudos? goddamn. y’all are crazy. thank you so much though!!! i really appreciate it <3

anyway, thank you for your support and ill be back soon ;)


End file.
